


Tarot Trickster

by eclipsen



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: no. 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsen/pseuds/eclipsen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Tarot Trickster

pick a card or three  
the dearest to your heart  
with tentative fingertips  
lay them flat  
pray you pulled well

gather round  
for a game of royal flush  
or revengeful foe  
a fickle fate in fortunes  
may the arcana favour you

a card of tall tall tower  
another one leg in the grave  
the last a hanged man dealt  
this reckless future filled  
you unfortunate bastard

the turn of the cards  
a breathtaking moment  
no matter what turns up  
read intently   
do not miss any meaning

curious at how life plays out  
i turn my royal flush  
held tight by heartbroken hands  
may the cards align   
your future with mine 

no matter the cost  
a playing game i wish to watch  
whether a dancer  
or a sideliner  
what an interesting fate.


End file.
